


Sugar Coated

by Redleafmornings



Series: Sugar [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Creampie, Embarrassment, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby Mitaka, Sugar Daddy, mild daddy kink as in kylo says it once to tease Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Kylo needs to test out if Dopheld will be able to do what Kylo needs out of him, so he brings him home for the holidays for a test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely Pandalolli

Dopheld arched his back to push onto him harder, he was the perfect mix of interested in Kylo and desperate to please. Although it had taken a few weeks he was a little louder now. Crying out as Kylo thrust into him instead of muffling the noises. It was a beautiful thing. 

His ruffled black underwear was around his thighs, not even fully removed in their need. They should have waited, they were supposed to have already left, but Dopheld had come out of the shower looking flushed and warm as Kylo picked out what he should wear. He’d only gotten the garters and underwear on when Kylo had decided it was alright to be late. 

The view of his bare back and his plump ass, that managed to look rounder with the lace ruffles, was more than Kylo could resist. 

It was also their first time since they had gotten the results that they both were clean and Kylo had wanted to feel Dopheld without anything between them. 

Although Kylo had flown out the day before, Dopheld would be staying with him in a hotel for the week. Kylo had to return to his parents’ city for his yearly visit and Dopheld was off for winter break. It meant that he got the company he wanted and Dopheld would get to go on a few shopping trips. 

It was desperately needed. Dopheld’s wardrobe was fine for when they were alone and Kylo could enjoy the innocent deer in headlights look wrapped up in a college professor costume, but in public he needed to look like someone suited to Kylo. 

He shifted his hand to cover Dopheld’s, pressing a kiss against his shoulder as he started to speed up. Dopheld sounded like he was coming apart, and he could feel how desperately he pushed back into each thrust as if he was dying for it. 

“Hold on for me, I know you can wait. I’m going to fill you up and then watch you come apart.”

Dopheld responded with a whimper and his thumb moved to rub against Kylo’s. 

“I’ll try.”

He could hear the breathy tone to Dopheld’s voice.

“Inside you or on you?”

Kylo could feel he was getting close, and both felt like they would be perfect with Dopheld. Either his skin splattered with his come, or releasing it deep inside his body would be beautiful.

“Inside. Please.”

The second word was added as an afterthought, as if he was afraid Kylo wouldn’t listen if he didn’t ask nicely. They were still getting to know each other, but Kylo had to admit it sounded so good to have him asking. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish, holding himself inside Dopheld’s tight body as he filled him. It felt so good to finally have nothing between them.

He pulled out and helped Dopheld roll over so that he was sitting between his legs. 

Kylo looked down at him and took in the sight. His cock was leaking and his skin was flushed a lovely colour, his hole still pink and loose from use.

Dopheld always lost a lot of his inhibitions while they were having sex and it allowed Kylo a moment to really enjoy the absolute wrecked look that he had. His underwear still around his thighs and his overly combed hair a mess. 

Dopheld licked his lips. 

“Please.”

His big eyes looked watery as he squirmed on he bed, still not touching his leaking cock. This wasn’t what he had planned on, but Dopheld acted like he needed to follow orders. It made Kylo desperately want to be the one who gave them. 

“Yes, you can come.”

With his permission Kylo also wrapped his hand around him, stroking him only a few times before Dopheld came all over his own stomach. 

When Kylo saw him like this he was worth every bit of extra work that he had to put into keeping Dopheld. 

This vacation was meant to be a test run, Dopheld was obviously lacking in most points Kylo normally looked for in a good sugar baby, but Dopheld was also irresistible to Kylo. It had been a long time since he had been with someone who reacted like Dopheld did. The smallest kiss or touch in public and he blushed in the most attractive way. There was an innocence that hadn’t yet been rubbed off and his desperation to please made Kylo want to always take every bit of him that was offered up. 

If Dopheld could manage to impress his family and could manage to be charming enough that they liked him and also show that he knew when to keep his mouth shut, then he could work with that. 

He would feel safe bringing him to his work Christmas party next, and if he fit in there, then Dopheld would work as his date from that point on. 

“I’ll get you a towel, don’t move.”

Kylo offered when Dopheld started to sit up, he didn’t want to risk anything leaking between his thighs onto the bed or down from his stomach over his garter belt. They really did need to leave. 

Kylo first cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his underwear and then redid his trousers, before getting the towel. He wetted a corner before bringing it to him, wiping down Dopheld’s stomach first and then pausing. 

He’d brought the gift for later, but he couldn’t resist now that he was looking at Dopheld. 

“I brought you something.”

“Oh, thank you Kylo.”

Dopheld said his name so sweetly and his surprise was evident. 

He still had his underwear around his thighs but he didn’t move to pull them up yet. Dopheld always seemed a little dazed after anal, like he needed a minute to reset. 

Kylo knew where the box was and he took it out of his suitcase and set it on the bed. He opened it so that Dopheld didn’t have to move, and carefully took out the plug. He showed it to Dopheld so that he knew what he was getting. 

It was a wonderfully crafted glass plug. At the end, there was a delicate rose spun inside the glass itself. It was big enough that he wanted to give Dopheld the chance to okay it first. It wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, but Dopheld would feel it every time he moved. 

“This way you can keep a little bit of me inside you today. Would you like that?”

He asked as he moved back between Dopheld’s legs, he could see the renewed blush on Dopheld’s face and chest, as if after all they had done he could still be so easily embarrassed. 

“Please Kylo.”

The words were addictive, and something about hearing his name from Dopheld drove him crazy. This was probably a bad idea, he was probably going to get aroused at dinner while thinking about Dopheld wearing the plug, but Kylo had never let that stop him. 

Dopheld’s hole looked so good still slick with lube and Kylo’s come. 

He grabbed the discarded bottle of lubricant and added a bit to the tip before teasing it into him. It was much smaller than his own cock so it slid home easily. Dopheld made a little gasp and he could see him tense. It looked cute with the little flower and Kylo tapped it lightly to make Dopheld squirm more. He almost closed his legs, but when Kylo didn’t try to tap it again he let him clean up any of the mess they had made around it and pull his underwear back up. 

He noticed that Dopheld was careful when he moved, obviously feeling it shift inside him. 

He sat up and then stood, walking to the end of the bed where Kylo had picked out an outfit he had bought for him the week before.

Dopheld dressed carefully while Kylo straightened himself up. He ended up needing to change his trousers, but other than that the rest was saveable. 

“Is this alright?”

Dopheld asked, doing a spin when Kylo made the sign in the air. 

The leggings and underwear were hidden and only the two of them would know what he was wearing. Kylo felt like he might be able to survive a family gathering with Dopheld at his side. 

“This is only going to be with close family, so you don’t have to be too nervous. There won’t be any big gatherings until the day after tomorrow.”

“Sounds great.”

Dopheld made a face that Kylo thought was meant to be determined, but instead it looked more anxious than anything. 

“Good boy.”

The words had as much of an effect as seeing the plug had.

The colour in Dopheld’s face showed his embarrassment and Kylo couldn’t help his own smile. It was so endearing to see him like this. He was sure Dopheld would be able to manage, but Kylo knew already that he was going to enjoy the night.

Kylo never got tired of embarrassing his adorable baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo had already filled Dopheld in, that at home he would have to call him Ben. Other than that he hadn’t said much. It felt like it would be a little more fun that way. They were going to be playing at dating, only one month, so it would make sense that Dopheld wouldn’t know too much. Plus the thought of possibly getting caught in the lie always made it more exciting.

He could see Dopheld squirming in the seat beside him, and looking out the window of the rented car. Maybe it was nerves, or maybe it was the plug still settled inside him under his clothing.

“You don’t have to be nervous, they’re awful but we won’t stay for longer than we have to.”

Dopheld looked surprised as he spoke and shook his head.

“It’s not that.”

Kylo smirked at him as he pulled into the driveway. The house didn’t look like it had changed since the year before and dread sat in his belly. It was nice to have a distraction, and as he watched Dopheld awkwardly slide out of the seat with his eyes widening as the plug shifted inside him, he knew he had a good distraction.

He’d honestly thought Dopheld would back out of having it inside him while they visited Kylo’s parents, but he hadn’t. Much to Kylo’s surprise, he had put on his clothing and followed him obediently.

Kylo popped the trunk and got out of the driver's seat of the rental car. He made a face at the heat and was glad that the family barbecue was the next day so that they could dress down. He had even brought a swimsuit for Dopheld when he had picked up his own. He couldn’t resist it after he saw it. He could guess how nice it would look, snugly fitting him.

The only reason they had had to dress up so much this time was his mother would be doing the yearly family picture, and if he had to wear a suit in 32 degree Celsius weather he was going to make his date wear one as well.

Dopheld was already by his side when he got to the trunk, ready to help out.

“I can take that.”

He reached out towards the bag of gifts, and Kylo let him take it. He carefully removed the second bag himself and locked up the car.

“Thank you Dopheld.”

He shuffled slightly beside him, nodding shyly.

“No problem.”

“You’re so good to me, I can hardly wait to get through this night.”

Kylo tightened his grip on the bag and used his free hand to run down Dopheld’s back. He kept going down, dipping between his cheeks and meeting his eyes as he followed the curve of his ass over the trousers.

As Dopheld’s cheeks flushed slightly, Kylo wondered how someone could be both so deviant and so innocent at the same time.

His cock stirred and he looked forward at the door. He could feel sweat rolling down his back from the heat.

“Let’s get inside.”

Once inside they were greeted by a flurry of his mother, father, and his cousin Rey. He noticed that her son was missing from the picture, possibly with his other grandmother.

The air conditioning made up for the heat outside, the suit felt comfortable now. It made this something he could suffer through. When they returned to the hotel later, he could take a nice long bath with Dopheld.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come.”

It was the same passive aggressive words Kylo always heard from his father upon arriving home. He never visited enough for his parents, but they had never seemed to notice him when he lived here.

The old shields shifted into place. He used the same calm when he started at his job, acting as if nothing affected him.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He had hardly responded before he heard Rey’s voice.

“And who is this?”

Dopheld was trying to hide behind him.

“Dopheld, and this is Rey, and my mother Leia, and father Han.”

He waved at each one in a quick introduction.

Rey gave Dopheld a friendly handshake and then tugged on his arm.

“Let’s do the picture, and then you can help us with dinner.”

The presents were left in the hallway as they walked into the grand living room. As always, the reason for them dressing up was displayed proudly on the wall. One family picture of them plus whoever they’re dating, and then one of just the family.

The first one was with his family and only Dopheld added in, he looked like he wanted to disappear, with his cheeks flushed and the way he tried to stand behind Kylo again. It didn’t work though, Leia dragged him out in front. The picture was taken and then Dopheld gladly sat on the couch while the second one was done.

Kylo saw the way his eyes jolted open as Dopheld sat as the plug shifted a little deeper inside him.

Kylo was smirking for the second picture.

Rey threw off the shawl as soon as it was done and grabbed the bottom of her dress and tied it in a knot to make it shorter. Like family, they didn’t say much before disappearing to the kitchen. Kylo managed to excuse himself, telling them he wanted to show Dopheld around. Thankfully all three left, and he was alone with Dopheld.

He took off his own suit jacket and held out his hand for Dopheld’s as well, hanging them up in the hallway before returning.

Without his shoes he could see that Dopheld was wearing stockings, the sheer fabric covering the toes that peeked out. It brought up the image of how he had looked without the clothing on.

“Don’t worry, this is normal.”

He seated himself next to Dopheld and smiled at him, looking around at the empty clean house. It would have looked like a show house if not for the picture of them three together that hung over the fake fireplace.

“It’s a really nice place.”

Dopheld was looking around like he didn’t fit in and Kylo took his hand and squeezed it. Although Dopheld looked a little out of place he also was doing a good job of at least looking his part. As Kylo’s gaze started to shift down to Dopheld’s thigh he could see the clasp of his garters making a small bump mid thigh.

Kylo’s hand drifted from his hand down to his thigh, rubbing over the clasp and sharing a look with Dopheld. He wanted him. This morning hadn't felt like enough, and this evening still felt so far away.

“Would you like to see my old room?”

Dopheld gave a nod, and Kylo helped him stand again. Again Dopheld was awkward in the larger movement, although he masked any discomfort in his regular steps. It didn’t take long for Kylo to take him down to the basement. He locked the door without thinking and rested his hand in Dopheld’s midback.

It looked the same as the day he moved out, and Dopheld looked around the room slowly and then back at him.

“It looks lonely.”

It wasn’t what Kylo had expected, though he could see it. There hadn’t been a day he lived here that he hadn’t felt lonely.

After he had left, Kylo hated this room. it reminded him of how much time he spent there. His parents always gone, and his only company his playstation. The only one who had seemed like they had time for him had been his grandfather.

It was probably a mistake to show Dopheld who he had been, he wasn’t even really sure why he had. Maybe because he wanted to be away from his family, or maybe it was because Dopheld always looked so defenseless and it made Kylo want him again. The last thing he needed was to get distracted at dinner, maybe it would be better this way.

“Why don’t we make it a little less lonely and break in the bed, no one will notice me missing for a long time.”

The words sounded strangely sad, and he shook it off, going home always did things to him.

He wrapped his arm around Dopheld and pulled him close so that they were chest to chest. He slipped his hand down to his small but well-formed ass. He could feel that Dopheld was slightly hard, probably from nerves and wearing the plug all day. It hadn’t passed Kylo’s attention that Dopheld tended to get aroused when he was in awkward situations, like embarrassment added to his reactions.

“You sure no one will notice?”

Kylo rubbed against the plug inside Dopheld, feeling it through his clothing. Dopheld slumped against him, like an animal that had been picked up by the back of it’s neck, limp in his capture.

He looked at the loneliness of the room, the objects that he had used to comfort himself. He’d never brought anyone like Dopheld down here before, and now he was glad that he had. Maybe Kylo could bring a new memory to the place, one that didn’t reek of sadness. That and he wasn’t sure he could make it through the rest of the night without being inside Dopheld again.

“I locked the door in case they do.”

It hadn’t really been in case of others, it had just been reaction from being at home, but Dopheld didn’t need to know that.

“Then yes, please.”

The please was always added on the end, terribly polite and a little needy.

“You just can’t wait for my cock can you?”

Kylo rubbed against the plug again and Dopheld made a soft whimper.

Kylo had never really thought he would be into frilly things, he tended to like shorter, muscular men, ones who looked like they ate well and spent time in the gym. Dressed, Dopheld looked a little like that too, but undressed he had the thickness of someone who spent time in the gym. But, not a whole lot of the muscle was outside his legs and arms. His stomach was soft and his pecs stuck out more as a sign of pudge than muscle.

It suited him, and to Kylo’s surprise he had wanted more of it. Even though it was outside of his usual taste there was something about seeing Dopheld in small lace underwear that made Kylo want him even more. He was soft and sweet like a macaron and Kylo wanted to devour him in one bite.

It was really turning into something Kylo needed, only the week before he had bought Dopheld a few items and Kylo hadn’t even been able to wait, he had texted Dopheld while he was on his lunch and asked for pictures. Always surprising, Dopheld had sent them, his cute perky ass hardly covered with the lace, the angle a little awkward.

Now though his mind was on this morning and how good Dopheld had felt, and how good he would feel again, still wet with his come.

He pressed a few kisses against Dopheld’s pink cheeks and then moved down to his lips. As receptive as ever Dopheld sucked on his tongue desperately. Kylo could tell since the first day he met him that he didn’t have a ton of experience, but his enthusiasm made up for it.

With his mouth busy Kylo used his hands to undress him. Dopheld moved with him, helping Kylo as he was slowly stripped. Only when he was down to his trousers did Kylo pull away.

“Take the rest off, I wouldn’t want to get that new suit all messy.”

Obedient as ever Dopheld took them off and was left in just the frilly underwear and the leggings. He then awkwardly moved to the bed, shifting oddly as he settled back among the pillows. Kylo picked up the pants and draped it over the footboard and then did the same with the dressshirt and tie before following him.

He crawled across the bed and settled between Dopheld’s legs, grabbing his underwear and dragging it down his thighs. The garter belt and leggings were still on, and with Dopheld on his back he could see the cute little flower of the plug between his cheeks. He reached out and touched it, and Dopheld gave a sweet moan as it shifted just a tiny bit inside him.

“I can’t wait until it’s you.”

The words were a little hushed, but Dopheld was getting better at saying his wants out loud. Kylo pressed against the toy and slowly moved it inside him, shifting it in small amounts until Kylo heard the noises he wanted.

His trousers were becoming uncomfortable and he undid his belt and fly to relieve a little pressure. Dopheld looked so good like this, laid out and almost completely nude. His cock was hard against his stomach and the garter belt framed it so well. He’d obviously gotten waxed before the trip, not that Kylo needed that, although maybe Dopheld thought he did. At least they had left the trail up to his belly button and the dark hairs around his nipples.

The sounds Dopheld made chased the shadows out of the room, filled it instead with Dopheld’s warmth.

“I can’t wait either. You feel so damn good, I love having you wrapped around my cock.”

Kylo knew he would still be wet, but as long as Leia hadn’t thrown it out there would be some old lube in there that he could use. If it wasn’t there he was going to use his fingers and make Dopheld come until he was shaking. Kylo didn’t want to make Dopheld more sore than he already was but Kylo needed to see Dopheld getting pleasure from him.

Kylo kept playing with the plug, letting Dopheld get worked up from the feeling. Slowly he started to touch him as well, nothing hard, but slow gentle strokes of his cock until he was doing that cute little gasp he did when he was trying to swallow down sounds.

“Please Kylo I want you.”

The plea was enough that he couldn’t resist. Kylo was still fully dressed and he pushed down his underwear to free his own cock. He had to move over Dopheld to check the bedside drawer, and when he did he felt small hands around his shaft.

“You like that?”

Kylo asked as he looked through the mass of junk in the drawer. There wasn’t a tube, but there were a few single packets and that would have to do. The fact that there was no expiry date was probably a bad sign but he was desperate to be inside Dopheld again.

Kylo looked down at Dopheld’s hands on him and he knew that even if Dopheld failed with his family he still wanted him. He would just have to find someone else to escort him while at functions. Kylo hadn’t found someone he felt so sexually compatible with in a long time and he couldn’t give it up.

Dopheld was now boldly stroking him and he was making the cutest little noises in his throat. A lot of men had been intimidated by his size but Dopheld just took it as a challenge. He’d tried to get it inside him almost every time they were together.

“You want me to fuck you?”

He asked, wanting Dopheld to have to say the words.

Dopheld gave a nod, but Kylo waited, and finally he got to hear it.

“Please fuck me.”

“Oh good boy, I’ll give you just what you need.”

Kylo praised before shifting back so that he could pay attention to between Dopheld’s legs again. He mourned the loss of his hands on his cock, but now with a goal Kylo touched the plug again. This time he gently rubbed it before slowly pulling it out. It took him time to tease it out, Dopheld tensing in excitement and pulling it back inside a few times. Once it was out he looked at it, there was a streak of his own come on the glass pulled from inside of Dopheld.

“Fuck you are so good to me.”

Kylo said as he grabbed a tissue and wiped it down. That would make it easier to clean after. Once he was finished he set it on the nightstand and used his fingers to test if Dopheld was stretched out enough still to take him.

It felt like it, and when Dopheld asked for his cock again Kylo couldn’t keep him waiting any longer.

He twisted the top off the lube and mostly managed to cover his cock before moving into position. Taking both of Dopheld’s legs over his shoulders he leaned over him so that Dopheld had to fold his body in half with his ass up against Kylo’s crotch. When he felt his ass brush against him Kylo reached between them and pressed the tip against his hole.

Kylo didn’t push it in all at once. Instead he just teased him with the tip, making him stretch around it over and over again and he pulled out after each time. There was a soft tremble in Dopheld’s thigh, the first sign that he was starting to lose it. The tip of his cock already resting against the garter belt.

“Please Kylo.”

“Yeah that’s right baby you can take all this can’t you?”

“Yes.”

It came out as a whimper and Dopheld tried to wiggle his ass back to take more.

“That’s my little baby, desperate for everything I give you. Asking me to fuck you in my parents house. What would they think if they knew I had such a bad little baby?”

Dopheld was blushing in his embarrassment, but Kylo saw his cock twitch at the words.

He wouldn’t give him much more, letting Dopheld struggle against Kylo’s own strength, keeping him in place so that Dopheld couldn’t impale himself all the way.

He felt so damn good, the lube and come from before was warm inside him and his hole felt better than it ever had. He watched as the head of his cock slid home again, Dopheld’s hole stretched out and pink from use already.

“You’re so wet inside, I bet you love it now that I can come inside you, give you a part of me to keep in your greedy little ass.”

Dopheld still wasn’t comfortable with saying much, but there was another small agreement. It was a start.

“Can you see that?”

He asked as he slid in a little deeper, referring to the way that his hole clung to him with every movement.

“Looks so good.”

Dopheld managed to mumble out, before he added onto it.

“Feels so good.”

His hole fluttered a little as he tried to tighten around him. Kylo found it deeply arousing that he couldn’t, that his body could just barely accommodate him, as if it was made to take just him and no more.

The more he pushed in the more noise that Dopheld was starting to make. It took a while for Dopheld’s body to take him all, letting him settle deep inside his ass.

“Are you sure they won’t hear us?”

Dopheld looked a little glazed over as he asked it, and he could see that Dopheld was looking at where their bodies were joined.

Kylo honestly didn’t give a damn while he was inside Dopheld. He doubted it though, they never missed him, they wouldn’t start now.

“I don’t think so, but you can suck on my fingers if you need to quiet yourself.”

Kylo shifted his hips in a slow thrust and they both let out a sigh at the feeling.

“I think I’d like that.”

Kylo was leaning over him and he shifted all his weight onto one arm so that he could press two of his fingers into Dopheld’s mouth. Dopheld started to suck on them as soon as they were inside him and Kylo loved the muffled wet noises. He started thrusting harder, wanting to test the limits of Dopheld. Feeling how much his body was struggling with taking him all.

Kylo knew the position didn’t help, but he loved being able to look at Dopheld, see his cock bouncing with each thrust and his small pouty lips around his fingers. He was treating Kylo’s fingers a lot like he had his cock before, sucking and licking desperately.

It wasn’t much longer before he could feel he was so close, and the lack of privacy did not make him hold back. His balls tightened as he came inside of Dopheld and he heard Dopheld’s happy little noise through his fingers. Kylo stopped moving, but stayed inside him and he took his wet fingers back and used his hand to finish Dopheld.

Dopheld said his name softly and if possible relaxed more into the bed under him.

Kylo looked at Dopheld on his old red blankets and looked past him to his room. He shouldn’t have done this, but he didn’t regret it. It felt like the old memories were even further away.

“Let me clean you up.”

He offered before forcing Dopheld to bend again as he grabbed a few tissues. He pulled out and wiped himself down. Glad that despite the fact he was fully dressed his clothing was only a little wrinkled.

Once Kylo was tucked away he went to the bathroom to clean the plug and also found a towel to wet down. He took his time cleaning Dopheld, praising him the whole time. Kylo noticed Dopheld didn’t seem as dazed after if Kylo talked to him and kept him engaged.

“You look so perfect here. I would have loved to have someone like you in my bed when I was living here.”

He said, shaking his head at admitting it.

“You’re very handsome, I am sure you had no problems.”

Dopheld managed to blush at the words as if that was more intimate than what they had just done.

“I was a gangly six-two with big ears, and nose. I wasn’t really popular.”

He added the words softly, taking Dopheld’s comment seriously.

Once he was finished wiping him down he carefully seated the plug inside him again. Dopheld’s hole looked sore, but he only made a small sound as it pushed back into him. Kylo was going to have to go easy on him that night, they still had a full week and Kylo had plans of keeping him well stretched and fucked for all of it.

After it was seated Kylo crawled beside him, pulling Dopheld’s almost nude body to his own. He never talked about the past and yet he found himself forming words.

“I spent most my time working for my grandfather, he was the only one who had any time for me. He was a great man.”

“Tell me about him?”

Dopheld asked softly. Kylo would have said no, but he sounded so earnest. Like he honestly wanted to hear about his past. It felt easy to talk to him, maybe a little too easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo didn’t notice he was staring, he had been making a salad with Rey and looked up and had seen Dopheld working on a pie with his mother. They had quickly found out that Dopheld had no idea how to do most basic tasks in the kitchen and so he had been relegated to work with Leia. She was taking him under her wing like he was her own chick.

Dopheld managed to get flour all down his trousers as he picked up a crust, but he didn’t seem to care that his expensive clothing was messed. He was laughing as he tried to put the top crust on the pie and Leia was shaking her head in amusement. Kylo felt something soften inside his chest.

“I like this one.”

Rey commented beside him as if she could read his mind.

“I feel like I’ve heard this before.”

He said dismissively, turning to look at her. She looked a bit like her father, kind features, with dusty hair and a softness in her expression. Although she looked nothing like Kylo there was no doubt that she was Luke’s daughter.

“I still love Finn, but he wasn’t suited to you. No one was surprised when we got the invite to his and Poe’s wedding. This one though...is all you.”

Kylo looked at Rey and made a small frown, not sure if it was the same hints he always heard about how he should get married. Poe marrying what everyone assumed was his ex is what had started it. The last four months every correspondence had ended with some sort of ‘I know you’ll find the one’ placation.

“You like everyone I bring home.”

She let out a bark of a laugh.

“I like most people you bring home, but that wasn’t what I said. I think this one suits you.”

“You’ve hardly met him,” he argued, but he had to agree Dopheld did suit him very well.

Kylo would be the first to say that Dopheld wasn’t very good at being a sugar baby. He often initiated sex instead of just acting open and interested and waiting for him to make the first move. He also acted more like they were truly dating. Dopheld also tended to get anxious and babble a little, which quickly endeared him to his family. His mother had pretty much scooped him up the second they returned upstairs.

The faults though only made Kylo like him more. He knew that Dopheld was being paid for a service, but the fact that he was so damn willing to do it took any pressure off. Kylo never had to worry that Dopheld wasn’t enjoying himself. Not when half the mornings they had spent together so far Dopheld had woken him up with warm hands and soft kisses.

“I don’t have to see much to know that you two are suited. You’ve been staring at him since you walked in the door, and every time he thinks you’re not looking, he does the same.”

Kylo frowned again. This did sound like it was leading into a marriage talk. Besides, he had always enjoyed his past babies. They were different people suited to different things. Most had been great to take out, they were good at holding conversation and everyone liked them. Kylo never had to worry if he needed to leave them alone. Although no one had ever had that same embarrassment that Dopheld had, that Kylo was finding completely irresistible. Maybe it was the change of pace that caught his attention, or maybe he was just getting old and it felt good to have someone pay so much attention to him.

“He is very attractive,” Kylo said as if to try and brush away the comment.

“I’m not saying you didn’t like all the men you’ve brought home, but you never seemed outwardly interested, in all the years I have spent Christmas with you guys.”

“All the men…” he teased, ignoring the rest of her words. 

It was true he only ever really saw them once a year and most years he was with someone different, but he couldn’t help himself from teasing her. After all, since he had started exclusively seeing sugar babies he tended to see them for at least a year.

“Jesus, Ben it’s a compliment. I’m trying to say I’m glad you’re happy with this new guy. Just leave it at that.”

She threw the croutons into the salad bowl haphazardly as she tried to keep the laughter out of her words. Rey always shone when she was happy, her smile lighting up her whole face. Out of his family his cousin was the one he liked most.

“I am happy,” Kylo finally said, and it worked like he hoped it would. She softened almost immediately.

“Good.”

Dopheld’s laughter distracted him and he watched the slight jolt in his movement as he had to bend over to pick up a piece of dough that had fallen off the counter. Kylo didn’t know how it was possible that he could want him again so soon. His body wasn’t going to be able to keep up.

The thought followed him through dinner, but Dopheld was so sweet that in the end he didn’t even mind. He could always finger him through another orgasm if needed.

As soon as dinner finished he let them continue unwrapping their presents in peace and took Dopheld back to the hotel. Dopheld looked like he was wilting from a long day out.

“We can just go to bed if you would like.”

Kylo suggested softly as they entered their hotel suite.

Dopheld’s fingers wound with his own and he felt him lean into his side.

“I wouldn’t mind an early night if that is what you are thinking.”

The shy way he said it spoke volumes about what Dopheld thought they were going to bed for. Kylo couldn’t resist smirking at Dopheld’s unending enthusiasm.

“I was thinking to sleep, if you’re tired.”

Dopheld paused, but he didn’t pull his hand back.

“I’m not tired yet if that is okay.”

Kylo was positive it was a lie. Dopheld had only arrived on a flight that morning and had dark circles under his eyes. He had even yawned on the drive back to the hotel. Not that Kylo minded that Dopheld wanted to stay up, he wasn’t quite tired yet and a long bath could go far for helping him get there.

“Why don’t we take a bath together. You must be sore.”

Hinting at the plug Dopheld still had firmly inside him, Dopheld managed to look embarrassed for a moment.

“That would be nice.”

They entered the bedroom first, and Kylo only got his hand back when Dopheld started to undress. He left him in peace, as tempting as it was to touch him while each part of his body was revealed.

He was amused to see how careless Dopheld was with the suit. While he did fold it and set it aside, Kylo could see there were marks from baking. Dopheld hadn’t even seemed to mind when the expensive clothing got dusted, he hadn’t made a scene and in fact reassured Leia it didn’t matter.

Kylo would make sure he got it cleaned for him, and a few more suits. After all he could see himself going out with Dopheld often. All the concerns he may have had, melted away in only one day.

Kylo finished first and left to the bathroom already nude, turning the hot water on before returning. 

Dopheld was already down to his underwear and garters. He looked perfect, small enough to fit into his arms and thick enough that Kylo had something to hold onto. He was smiling and Dopheld returned it shyly.

“Let me help…” Kylo offered, not able to resist touching him.

Dopheld gave a nod, and Kylo pushed him up against the bed, turning him around and pressing soft kisses over his shoulders. His hands found their ways to his hips. He hooked his thumbs under the ruffled underwear. It felt good holding onto him and he tightened his grip for a second before he started to slide them down. 

Kylo bent so that he could continue to push them down his thighs, moving slowly so that he could kiss a line down Dopheld’s back, following it until his own hands were at Dopheld’s feet and his lips pressed between his cheeks to kiss the rose of the plug.

Dopheld shivered and Kylo could feel the tension of anticipation in him. A bath would be just the thing to wind him down. 

He reached up and pulled the garter belt down as well, careful of the leggings. He enjoyed lifting each covered foot and removing the sheer cloth. It felt like a type of service, like he not only took care of all of Dopheld’s expenses, kept him fed, and paid for his classes, but he also took care of him both physically and sexually. There was a powerful feeling in knowing that he was satisfying every need in Dopheld’s life.

He stood again behind Dopheld, rubbing the plug seated inside him one more time before taking his hand. Kylo started to slowly lead him to the bathroom and he could see that Dopheld was already fully hard.

The bath was a Jacuzzi bath and big enough that they would be able to sit up in it. The water was already a third of the way filled and Kylo let go of Dopheld’s hand long enough to climb in.

He seated himself and patted his lap.

“Come sit in my lap and let daddy take care of you,” Kylo teased.

“Kylo.”

If Dopheld hadn’t already been flushed from undressing, he was much redder after the comment. He did listen though, awkwardly climbing in with the plug still inside him. Kylo helped him straddle his lap so that they were chest to chest. He cupped Dopheld’s ass with one hand and the other settled on his back to hold him in his lap.

The one on his ass circled his hole and slowly came to rest on the end of the plug.

“You think you can relax for me baby?”

He asked, not yet trying to pull it out. He almost wanted to wait for the water to be high enough to help Dopheld relax, except Kylo wanted to finger him until he came in his lap and he didn’t want to wait.

Dopheld relaxed in his arms and tucked his face into Kylo’s neck. Kylo slid the plug from him and set it on the edge of the bath. With the same hand, he grabbed lubricant that had found its way there in the few days prior to Dopheld’s arrival.

“Hold onto my neck.”

Dopheld’s arms slid around his neck and he held on while Kylo coated his fingers in lubricant. He put the bottle back and rested his hand on his back once again, rubbing it. His other fingers he brought down to Dopheld’s hole and pressed inside. It was already wet and loose from the plug and he managed to get two fingers in without too much resistance. Dopheld made a soft moan against his neck.

He knew it was his own come that was helping slick his fingers and he tried to will down his own arousal. Kylo wanted to hear Dopheld, he wanted to ignore his own pleasure so that he could fully enjoy Dopheld’s. It was so tempting to be inside him, but he wanted to watch every expression and listen to every sweet noise to better know his body.

Sometimes Kylo liked it better like this, allowing him to enjoy the sounds and faces that Dopheld makes in pleasure without distraction.

The position wasn’t his favourite for it, but he managed to brush Dopheld’s prostate and earn himself a second moan. Greedy as ever for more Dopheld pushed back when Kylo slid them partway out.

“Let me see your face sweetheart, and I’ll give you what you want.”

“Kylo.”

There was a shy protest, but their earlier sessions seemed to lift his inhibitions so when the fingers didn’t return he pulled back so that Kylo could see him. His skin was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. As soon as Kylo got what he wanted he pressed back into Dopheld.

“Oh, good boy,” Kylo praised.

Dopheld’s bottom lip trembled lightly as Kylo brushed over his prostate again, and a breathy whine came out of his throat. The sound was reward enough that Kylo carefully worked his prostate until Dopheld started to shiver in his lap. His cock was leaking slightly and only Dopheld’s grip on him kept him in his lap.

“Anything else you need baby?”

He checked when Dopheld’s eyes fluttered closed again.

“A little harder, I am so close Kylo, please.”

One of the hands slipped from around his neck and Dopheld started to jerk himself off in a quick sloppy manner, it was like he was so desperate to come he couldn’t even concentrate.

It wasn’t long before he was shooting over Kylo’s stomach and Kylo drank in every little pant and shiver. He looked beautiful in his ecstasy. It was worth holding back to have Dopheld like this.

The water started lapping at his fingers as he gave Dopheld’s prostate a few more soft strokes.

When he could see Dopheld basking in the moment after his orgasm Kylo slid his fingers down. Dopheld was so perfectly stretched from wearing the plug all day and Kylo bet he would fit so perfectly inside him again. If Dopheld didn’t looked so burnt out he would have been tempted, instead he ignored his own cock and pulled Dopheld tight to his chest so that he could tuck his face back against his neck.

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

Dopheld’s voice was soft and Kylo was so tempted, but he could wait until the morning. He was tired himself, it had a long day and he hadn’t just arrived like Dopheld had.

“No baby, I just wanted to take care of you.”

“Are you sure?”

Kylo started to carefully rub the circles back onto his back, just enjoying the feeling of having another person against him.

“Very sure.”

Dopheld hummed and he felt a press against the crook of his neck.

“I’m very content with you, Doph.”

Kylo could feel him tense in his arms, as if it was possible to still be shy.

“Me too.”

The words were mumbled into his neck.

“When we first met, I spoke about this being long term, for at least six months to a year. Are you still interested in that?”

From the day they spent with his family he already knew he didn’t want this to end, that Dopheld would fit into his life.

Dopheld cleared his throat and there was a pause but he finally responded.

“Yes, I like seeing you.”

“Are you content with this arrangement, as is?”

The water was warm around them starting to finally get up high enough that it was lapping over his legs. Kylo used the higher water to carefully start cleaning his come out of Dopheld. He wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible for bed.

“Gosh yes.”

Dopheld’s arms tightened a touch as Kylo’s fingers moved inside him. Kylo always felt a slight worry that his partners would be disappointed in Kylo’s sensitive prostate and the fact that it didn’t feel comfortable to receive anal. Dopheld had never complained, he’d given Kylo blowjobs and fingered him gently a few times, but often Dopheld was the one to ask to be fucked. 

The water was getting deep enough that Kylo stretched out his free arm and turned off the water. He hit the jets and laughed when Dopheld startled in his lap.

This was half of what Kylo liked his babies for, to curl up in his arms and give him the human contact he craved, yet without the mess of a real relationship. He wished that they could do it more often, that Dopheld’s place wasn’t so small and cramped. It was tiresome to always have to pack a bag to stay in a hotel. He was thinking it over when he decided something.

“What do you think about moving?”

With his fingers, softly cleaning Dopheld, and the other rubbing his back Dopheld seemed to be almost dozing and his voice was heavy with sleep when he responded.

“Where? I have University.”

“It could be closer to the University, but I would like it if you had a better place, somewhere I could stay over.”

That made Dopheld shift on his fingers and move back enough to look at him.

“It’ll be more expensive.”

His voice was tentative and like a good baby he didn’t try and ask for more money, he waited for the offer.

“If I was worried about that I wouldn’t be taking you to hotels three times a week.”

Dopheld smiled and then tucked back into his neck. At first, he had seemed so uncomfortable accepting money, but after a few months he had slowly eased into it, as if he was meant to be here.

“Then that sounds good, I like sleeping next to you, you’re so warm.”

The reason surprised a laugh out of Kylo, it felt so innocent for what their relationship was. Kylo knew they couldn’t stay in the bath much longer. Dopheld seemed close to passing out, but he wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer before he made Dopheld join him for a quick shower.

Instead he slipped his fingers out of Dopheld and turned his head to catch their reflection in the mirror. Dopheld’s face showed that he had lost his battle with sleep and his expression was peaceful. It was meant to be.

He’d talk to Phasma about finding him a nice small house in the immediate area of the University, Kylo could always sell it after their contract ended, and in the meanwhile it would give them more privacy. He wanted more moments like this one.


End file.
